


Keep You Safe

by DarkSeth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach one-shot. Sherlock's thought during The Fall. Angst and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

I was often told I did not have a heart, and I partly agreed. But now I can fully deny that. This pain that wounds me is not physical, but is deep in my chest. I have never felt anything similar. It flares up with the mere thought of him. John. My flatmate. My blogger. My friend. My partner. Once again I wish I did not have this intellect of mine, so that we would not be targeted by the spider, Moriarty. But now I have to deal with the consequences. Now, for the first time, I am reluctant to do something to prove my point, prove I am right. _I’m sorry John. This will keep you safe._

_Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..._

My heart throbs and my chest feels tight. Where is my self control? This is my Work. John came after. But no, I existed before him, when he came I _lived_. Now I am lost. I know this has killed you and still will, but I never knew the effect your pain and sadness would have on me. What do I do now John? How do I help you? The pain on your face and in your rough voice cuts me to the bone.

What am I thinking. He is a normal person. He will move on.

No! He is _my_ John. John is special. He commands respect and control where I could not, even from me. He _killed_ the cabbie for me. He is a soldier, he can survive, he _will_ survive. I hope we still recognize each other when this is done, Forgive me. This is the only way to keep you safe.

_Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?_  
 _Do what?_  
 _This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note._  
 _Leave a note when?_  
 _Goodbye (I’m sorry, forgive me), John._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something a pulled from the depths of my archive of stories. Not sure how it is, but I decided to share it with the internet. Any ideas on how to better this, I am willing to listen!


End file.
